Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-4x+5)-3(6-6x)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-4x+5}{)} - 3(6-6x) $ $ {16x-20} - 3(6-6x) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 16x-20 {-3(}\gray{6-6x}{)} $ $ 16x-20 {-18+18x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {16x + 18x} {-20 - 18}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {34x} {-20 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {34x} {-38}$ The simplified expression is $34x-38$